Easter Short
I know it is a bit late, but this is a short Easter story I have written purely for entertainment purposes. All these characters belong to me, and this short with some parts based on a conversation with a good friend of mine. Here's a quick bio for the characters: Both Starry and Aiden are red fire dragons, though Aiden is of a more civilized species, is younger and extremely naïve compared to the outgoing and playful Starry. Enigma is a devious shadow wolf who can alter her own form since she is a creature of magic. She is anthro, which means she stands up on two legs like a human unlike Starry and Aiden, who are pure feral dragons. Her character is usually much more devious, but for the purpose of this short I have adapted her to be more down to earth and realistic. Simous is a wolf character that I just made up on the spot, and I will develop his character as I go. It's just something small I have written up, and I haven't written something like this in forever, so tell me what you think! Be sure to Like/Fav if it made you smile! I might think of writing more shorts like this in the future! ***** "Wait, let me get this straight, people actually paint eggs for this whole Easter thing? Like, the things that hatchlings come from?" Aiden stared up at Enigma, jaw dropped as if someone had told him that the jelly beans he so loved were pooped out by magical leprechauns. Enigma let out a slow breath, bringing a shadowy paw up to her head, knowing that this young dragon's curiosity would never be sated. "Er, yea. That's what I just said. Creatures of all types have a tradition where every year they paint eggs. Then this rabbit comes and hides eggs for the little kiddies to run around and hunt down so they can get the candy inside." Aiden blinked, looking more lost than when he started. Before this conversation, all the holiday was to him was free candy, and candy was something that the dragon could celebrate. Above the two others, sat another bright red dragon, though he was somewhat older, darker in color, and wiser than Aiden was (even if he did act more playful and childish at times). Starry burst out laughing while his tail hung from the rafters (one of his favorite places to snooze), flicking in amusement. "Do know how ridiculous that sounds?" Enigma rolled her eyes. Of course It sounded crazy. Wasn't that holidays were all about? "Well when you put it like th-" "Wait, so those poor eggs are painted and the baby chickens are replaced with candy!? Why would anyone do that!?" Aiden hissed out in disgust, glaring accusingly at the horde of candy treasure he had started to accumulate in the corner of the room. "No!" Enigma crossed her arms, a single black claw tapping her elbow in annoyance. Knowing Aiden, he would probably be scarred by candy for the rest of his life, and cower into the shadows every time he saw a chocolate egg. "Did I say that? No hatchlings were harmed in the making of easter. Stop asking questions. Sometimes the less you know about certain things, the better." Starry watched the group below him, tail flicking playfully while he digested everything. "Aw, so that means I can't ask you about the secret of life? I thought you knew everything...." Suddenly Enigma wasn't there. As fast as Starry could blink, one moment she was there, and then the next moment she was gone, leaving both dragon's staring at a blank wall. Enigma grinned from behind Starry, showing off her white fangs and placing a paw on his side. "If I told you that, then I would have to kill you...." With a yelp of terror, Starry fell from the rafters and landed on top of Aiden, both red dragon groaning in pain as Enigma reappeared beside them with an accomplished smile. "Ugh, you are mean!" Starry huffed, climbing off of a twitching Aiden to stretch out his wings and tail. Aiden wondered how long he would survive while Enigma was taking care of them. "I think, I'm just gonna take a nap here...." Then after a brief pause, "And bring me some candy please.... I love candy...." With a quick wave of her paw, a giant pyramid of candy appeared beside Aiden, and his eyes grew the size of dragon eggs. "Ohhhh.... You are the best!" "Yea I know." Enigma gave a light chuckle, waving her paw again and making a chicken appear in front of Starry, who instantly forgot what she had done just seconds before. "Hey, I'm going to find Simous for the egg hunt." She watched Aiden as he shoveled entire talon fulls of candy into his maw (plastic wrappings and all), wondering how that dragon was even alive with his eating habits. She nodded her head slowly, finding the sight to be oddly entertaining. "Er, so yea.... Don't... Don't throw up or anything...." Then she vanished again while both dragons had at their snacks. Starry held a giant jaw breaker in one of his talons, eyeing like it was a precious gemstone to his proud collection. "Mmmm.... She may be cruel sometimes, but she sure does know how to keep us busy while she is away so that we don't burn down the house on accident." Starry nodded his head with a pleased smile, some feathers covering his face. "I know right! Just watch out, she might of drugged us...." Aiden was too busy gnawing on the gigantic jawbreaker to even respond. It was bigger than he could stretch his jaws, and Starry saw no way that Aiden would be able to eat that thing without choking and dying. "Or kill us...." With a loud pop that made Starry jump, Enigma and the grey wolf Simous appeared seemingly out of thin air. "And I'm back!" Both dragons bounced up excitedly, running over to their old friend and greeting him with excitement. "Hi guys, long time no see!" "Simous!" Starry smiled, pouncing at the grey wolf and knocking him to the ground, licking his face repeatedly. The dragon's crest was flared while his tail whipped around behind him, almost knocking Aiden to the floor. "H-hey, I forgot how attention hungry you were!" The wolf chuckled jokingly, petting the dragon's head and leaning his head to the side in an attempt to evade the worst of the dragon's affections. The dragon was more like a puppy than anything, especially when there was attention to be earned. Aiden wanted in on the greeting, and crawled next to the wolf, poking Simous's shoulder with his snout. Enigma couldn't help but smile, leaning up against a wall. "Starry, what did I tell you about assaulting and molesting my guest?" Starry paused, then stood up and crawled off of the laughing wolf, who promptly wiped his slobbery face off with a paw. The red dragon sat down, tail curled around him with his head lowered and crest flattened as if he were just told to go to his room. "Okay...." Simous patted Starry on the head with a paw, then leaned over to scratch Aiden's chin with a claw, causing the young dragon to purr happily in response. "Yea, it's nice to meet you guys again too. You guys ready for the egg hunt?" Aiden bounced up excitedly, with the brightest smile imaginable. "Oh, you mean where the species confused bunny hides abortioned painted eggs that were scientifically implanted with candy and then we have to find the egg and then we get the candy!?" Everyone else went silent and stared at him. Enigma was the first to respond. "Er, sure. Hey, did you finish off all your candy by the way?" She looked around for the giant treat she had teleported in for him. "Yup!" Aiden beamed proudly. "Wait, really? Even the jaw breaker?" The shadow wolf blinked, her black form shifting lightly in surprise. "Yup!" Both Starry and Enigma stared at the dragon in wonder. His eating abilities could only be considered legendary. "Oh...." There was a ting of disappointment in Enigma's voice as she wondered what type of black magic had gifted this drake. Simous cleared his throat, knowing that he was obviously missing out on something. "Er, right. Anyways, so everything is going good here? No one has burned down the house recently?" "No, we are being the best dragons that dragons could ever be!" Starry jumped up, bouncing around in a quick happy circle. And wrapping a wing over Aiden's back, both of them smiling innocently at the grey wolf while he looked over to Enigma for the truth. "Riiiigght...." Enigma nodded towards the window. "They kept me up all night because they were having nightmares or something like that, and I figured that kicking them into the guest room would get them out of my fur. I thought about locking them both in a sound proof cage last night with my magic, but...." Aiden grew rigid, his eyes growing stern. "But there was thunder last night! I hate thunder! And Starry was kinda sleeping! I begged you to put me in a sound proof cage!" Enigma let out a light giggle, putting a claw up to her chin innocently. "Oh, right. That's why I didn't put you in a soundproof cage." "But... But we wuv you! Why would you do that?" Aiden's wings drooped and he stared up questioningly at Enigma with huge, innocent eyes. The shadow wolf was not fazed by the dragon's attempt at being cute. "Maybe because I was tired and I told you that if you ever woke me up again I would literally lock you in a different dimension and eat the key... then eat the dimension...." "But.... but.... I don't like being alone...." "And that's why I made Starry and you share the same bed. Well actually I wanted to just keep both of you out of the way, but kill two dragons with one stone right?" Enigma pointed out with a grin. "And weren't one of you guys having a nightmare? I'm not usually wrong." Starry frowned at Enigma. "Yea! That was me!" Aiden snorted and he started to pace around. "Well there was thunder last night! And I didn't want to wake Enigma up myself.... And Starry was making out with the bed in his sleep and it was really weird so I pushed him on the ground and said that I woke him up because he was having a nightmare and I was just trying to help him...." "Yea, we only wanted you to help us!" Starry turned his head to Aiden with an accusing glare. "Wait, you did what!?" Simous sighed, shaking his head slowly. "This is why I can't take you guys anywhere...." Enigma rolled her eyes, thoroughly done with this. "Yea, well if you wake me up again, I'm just going to lock you guys in your room together for a week." Simous frowned at Enigma, wondering if he was the only sane one here. "Hey, what are they going to eat if you did that?" Starry was chewing on a pillow. "Mmmm.... I love how they package sheep fluff for snacks like this.... I think I could survive a week in there." "Hey! Stop eating my pillows!" Enigma growled, her form flickering unstably. Aiden smirked, rolling his head. "Well since you plan on locking us in the guest room.... You won't have anything edible left in there!" The shadow wolf showed her fangs in a light snarl, her claw clenched beside her in aggravation. Starry glared at Aiden with a light smirk, deciding to just mess with the other dragon while he went on his rant and knowing that an angry Enigma was bad for everyone. "Yea, and if you push me on the floor again, I will rape you." He then smiled innocently at the other drake. Aiden stomped his foot at Enigma, looking about as aggressive as an angry tree frog."Yea and the I am going to be ra-" As Starry's words set in, the true definition of horror and fear could be red on Aiden's face, no dictionary necessary. "Er, actually, Enigma can I have a new bed? So Starry will stop eating my pillows, creeping me out, and threatening me with unspeakable things?" Enigma rolled her eyes, her anger melting into amusement. "Haha, you know he is just kidding." "Really?" With a gentle smile that didn't match his words, the red assaulter continued, "I'm not kidding.... Hardcore rape. Like, 'Surprise, drag you into the closest and gag you with a rag dipped in a light sedative' type. I've measured it out that there is just barely enough room for two dragons to fit in there if they snuggle real close. Don't ask me how I know that...." Starry beamed his usual cheerful smile. Enigma waved a paw. "Yea, he's totally just messing with you. But just to be safe, keep you your side of the bed, and stay out of my room." Aiden quivered, sitting in a corner with his wings wrapped tight around him, unable to do anything except whimper and shudder. Simous, who had been watching his favorite group of friends have one of their usual joking fights, spoke up. "Yea, while watching you guys threatening rape, locking each other in alternate dimensions, and eat each other's beds, is fun and all I am ready to go now." He stood up, tail wagging excitedly. Aiden bounced over to the wolves, completely forgetting Starry's threats. "Yay! Let's go hunt some giant egg laying chocolate bunnies! Best holiday ever!" Simous chuckled and patted the dragon's head as they all finally started pouring out towards the exit. "Yeaaa.... I'm going to have to better explain this to you on the way there...." Category:Short Stories Category:Stories